


The Consequences of Dating the "Mother" of States

by magicandlight



Series: The States [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: or, Scott gets the shovel talk. Multiple times.





	The Consequences of Dating the "Mother" of States

_Wesley_  
Scott is kind of expecting some kind of shovel talk from Wes.

He is, after all, Liz's twin, and Scott's dating Liz now, and it's great and new and perfect, and that seems to be the thing™ that happens in all those rom-coms Liz gets him to watch with her.

Somehow he's still a little surprised when Wes sits across from him while he's waiting for Liz and says, "So. You're dating my sister."

It isn't a question, but Scott nods anyway. He can't help the brief flare of anxiety he gets when Wes narrows blue-green eyes at him. Wes's opinion still matters  _so much_  to Liz.

"Well, I hope you realize Lizzy's the best you're going to get, and that she could probably end you with nothing more than a flick of her wrist. Like really, have you ever seen her do magic? Or fence? Or literally ever during her navy days?"

Scott nods again, because yes, he has realized this.

"Basically in summary, I don't need to threaten you. Lizzy could fuck you up all by herself, and I'd come along to help her hide the body. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott doesn't bring up the fact that states are immortal, and so there wouldn't be a need to hide the body. Somehow he doesn't think it would go over well.   


_Caden_  
Caden gets on Scott's nerves, and maybe most of it stems from the fact that he'd once had a relationship with Liz and they were still ridiculously close, but part of it came from the fact that Caden is _insufferable._

But he has to respect the nerve it must have taken for Caden to stop him in the hallway, because Scott has about four inches and fifty pounds on him.

"Look, you've put Liz through hell several times over throughout our lives. Somehow, she still loves you despite that, and I'll give it to you that you make her happy." Caden sighs, and continues. "And maybe I'm not an original, maybe I'm not as strong or old as you, but if you hurt her, I will drown you in the Mississippi River because  _Jesus Christ_ , she doesn't deserve any more hurt."

Caden turns to leave, then seems to think of something else, and faces him again. "Um, fair warning, don't interrupt Evangeline."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_  


_Evangeline_  
Caden's warning makes sense a week later when Evangeline corners him in the Virginia house kitchen at six in the morning

Never in a million years would he have expected this from  _Evangeline_.

And Scott can honestly say this is the scariest shovel talk he's had so far. He didn't often think of Evangeline as intimidating, but today, everything about her is- from the hard look in her eyes to the four-inch strappy heeled sandals she was wearing (and using to meet his height) to the finger she had pressed against his chest.

"Listen. I don't really like Elizabeth. We fight more than we get along, and I think she's a haughty bitch half the time-"

Scott opens his mouth to disagree with that, but Evangeline's eyes flash dangerously and sparks crackle at her fingertips and maybe it isn't in his best interest to speak right now and perhaps he should have listened to Caden's warning.

Evangeline continues. "But she has helped me out a few times when she didn't have to, and she's the only real competition I have in fencing and magic, and if you do something that upsets her and makes her all sad and depressed and boring like she was during the civil war, I'll kick your ass."

"Noted." Scott manages to get out when Evangeline makes it clear she's waiting for a response.

She smiles, back to her perky self in a second. "Good."  


_Kendall_  
After Evangeline, Scott is sure nothing could surprise him.

He's wrong.

Kendall comes up to him and Liz when they're waiting for the Fourth of July fireworks to start.

Liz looks up from where she's cuddled into his side in confusion when Kendall approaches.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to Scott for a moment?"

Liz's eyebrows draw together, but she nods anyway, pressing a soft kiss to Scott's neck before she gets up.

"Alright, this is probably unnecessary, but I kind of owe Ginny for all the times she helped Tim sneak out during the Civil War and I haven't forgotten about the whole letter incident- which really, Scott? That was a dick move, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Plus, I mean, she gave up her land so that I could be formed, and that's..."

Kendall goes silent as he struggles to find a word for it. There isn't one. "Anyway, just... don't hurt her, okay? I'm not gonna threaten you because I heard about Ev, and really, no one deserves  _that_."  


_William_  
Scott isn't sure if it really counts as a shovel talk with Will.

Mostly it consisted of Will passing him in the hallway and telling him not to fuck it up with Liz because if Will had to do all the region paperwork by himself, he'd murder Scott.

And Scott can't blame him, because there is a reason no one wants to do the region paperwork, and Will and Liz always seem to end up doing it.   


_Adela_  
Del is unsettling half the time without meaning to, and when she  _wants_  to be unsettling, she puts new meaning to the words 'go big or go home'.

Scott chokes on his coffee when she just appears out of nowhere in the workshop.

Del gives him a moment to collect himself, examining the prototype solar panels Scott's been working on with Eli. "Are they almost done?"

"If they work out, we might put a few test ones on the roof."

Del nods thoughtfully, and Scott knows she's done with small talk. She straightens to her full height- half an inch taller than him, and that's without the business-like heels she's wearing.

"I heard you and Ginny were dating."

He had known Del and Liz were closer than they seemed- after all, during the civil war they had both been shoved into positions of power as state leaders, and Liz had retained part of that authority and responsibility even as the Confederacy fell apart around her. Daniel, on the other hand, had been all too willing to shed the pressure of being a state leader.

There had always been a part of him that felt guilty for letting the responsibility of the Union state leaders fall on Cam and Del, especially after the incident between Del and the Confederacy.

"If you do something stupid, I'm going to kick your ass. I don't care what your IQ is, you have dad's tendency to jump first and think later, and you do a lot of stupid crap, and to top it off, you're super oblivious sometimes."

 _Leave it to Del to just get right to the point_.

"And don't pull that weird jealous thing you do."

Scott frowns. "I don't do a weird jealous thing."

Del gives him a deadpan look. "Um, the North American meeting of 1910 says otherwise."

"I have no idea what're you're talking about."

"Ginny and Caden made out during lunch and you were pretty much a storm cloud of depression and existential crisis and jealousy."

"I don't remember that."

"I was surprised you weren't being followed around by a literal raincloud."

He shoots Del a glare.

She grins. "Well, I've said my piece. Just remember, doing stupid stuff will get your ass kicked."  


_Timothy_  
At this point, getting cornered by other states is Scott's new normal.

But really,  _Timothy_?

"Ginny really doesn't deserve your emotionally repressed crap." Tim says firmly.

And. Well, yeah, that's true.

Tim holds his head high. "I recognize that I could never beat you in a fair fight, but I spent four years in a house with both Carolinas, Georgia,  _and_  Lousiana, and I could probably find a way to make your life miserable if you make Liz sad."

 

 _Daniel & David_  
"So, you and Gin."

Scott resists the urge to bang his head against the table as the twins sit on either side of him. "What about it?"

"We heard that you two had finally got together, and we just wanted to know that if you hurt Ginny, she's fully capable of killing you herself, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't take pleasure in testing every prank in the book out on you."

 

 _Joshua_  
"You're serious about Ginny, right? This isn't some fling to you?"

Scott should probably be a little offended that Josh felt the need to ask that, but at the same time, Scott had spent most of the antebellum period hitting on any girl he met. "I'm very serious about Ginny."

"That's good. Very good. If you dump her or something stupid, I'll break your microscope."

 

 _Scarlett_  
"Okay, is the entire fucking South going to shovel talk me?"

Scarlett shrugs, and ignores the fact that that was a rhetorical question. "Probably not. Drew probably won't. Flora won't because she knows I'm already doing it."

Scott sighs. "Let's just get this over with."

Scarlett grins. "Alright. I'll make this simple, you try anything stupid and my old cavalry sword might have to come out of storage."

(Once Scarlett leaves, Scott shudders.)

 

 _Austin_  
Scott rolls his eyes as Austin falls into step beside him. "What is with the south and shovel talks?"

Austin shrugs. "Well, Gin was one of our state leaders. She was the one who made sure we didn't starve or collapse out of exhaustion. We like her."

Scott nods, because yeah, okay, he gets it. 

"In summary, hurt her and die."

 

 _Kailani_  
After one of her swim practices one day, Lani pulls him down to her height.

Frankly, she looks adorable and more than a little ridiculous in her navy standard-issue swimsuit and dripping wet pigtails, trying and failing to look serious.

Scott represses his smile.

Lani puts her hands on her hips. "You aren't allowed to break up with Ginny."

Scott nods seriously. "I don't want to break up with Ginny."

Lani looks relieved. "That's good. I would hate to have to use all of my glitter on you."

"Glitter?"

"I'm saving it for a special occasion."

Scott felt bad for whichever state made Lani mad enough for it to become a 'special occasion.' "Right..."

"Are we going home now? We should get ice cream!"


End file.
